


花仙子

by KriSehunni



Category: EXO (Band), krisehun
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriSehunni/pseuds/KriSehunni
Summary: 人物设定较变态
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 8





	花仙子

【上】  
五巡演唱会上，公司给吴世勋安排了一个solo舞台，演唱会开始前那段时间他每天要比别的成员多挤出时间来练习，回到家往往只能睡上四五个小时，那人因为心疼他每晚都会在客厅里等着，偶尔几次窝在沙发里睡过去也会特意给他留盏灯。  
吴世勋从一开始的诧异到逐渐接受，到后来甚至会好心地叫醒他以免夜里着凉。  
也许是发现他确实很累，那人没有再缠着他只是将手搭在他腰上以一种环抱的姿态搂着他睡觉，吴世勋心里不情愿但耐不住困意袭来，不想多做争执只好随他去。  
早上不用定闹钟，一到六点就会有人过来提供叫醒服务，吴世勋一边眯缝着眼套衣服裤子，一边敷衍地应声，看他这样子就是完全没听进去，围着不合身围裙的人也不恼，只在一旁宠溺地看着他笑，光线将他的影子投射到身后墙上挂着的一副巨型照片。  
这样的状态持续了大半个月，终于到了为期三天的演唱会，吴世勋和成员们飞到了一个临海小国，本以为可以逃离那人几天，没想到刚到酒店安顿下来就收到了他的短信，是一张体育馆的照片，吴世勋低声咒骂了一句，直接删除信息当作没看到。  
他的独舞安排在中场，成员们一起唱完五辑主打后全场灯光熄灭，中间会有几十秒的空挡。音乐响起的瞬间，灯光再次汇聚到出现在舞台中央的白衬衫男孩身上，他随着音乐翩然起舞，掀起了舞台池里的水花，那件丝薄的衬衫不多时便湿透得彻底，随着动作适时地显出身上人的身材。  
台下的粉丝们在扯着嗓子疯狂地喊，吴亦凡隐藏在口罩帽子下的脸因为呼吸不畅而微发红，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着舞台上的人，手上的相机不知何时已经掉落，那是他最宝贝的一台相机。  
三分钟过的很快，快到吴亦凡觉得自己只是眨了下干涩的眼它就结束了。然而受到的冲击却是明明白白的，他从来没有见到过这样的吴世勋，像一朵掉落人世间的花，魅惑得引人犯罪。  
接下来表演了什么，吴亦凡全然不记得了，满心满眼只看得到站在边上的吴世勋，换回一件宽大的卫衣，偶尔在成员们cue到他的时候拿起话筒，修长的五指包裹着话筒，指节处透着粉红，吴亦凡突然想起这双手包绕自己阴茎的感觉，光是这么一想下身便硬得发疼。  
这一场吴世勋明显比往常来得安静，作为老小被打趣的时候常常走神，眼睛却时不时瞟向观众席。  
后来有成员替他说了一句，我们世勋因为想要给大家呈现一个完美的舞台，这几天都在很辛苦地练习，太过拼命的后果就是早上起来还对我撒娇说头疼，所以大家以后就算再忙也要给自己适当的时间休息，这样才可以健健康康地来和我们一起享受舞台。  
底下的饭们听到了同时发出哀嚎，更有人直接大喊，吴世勋照顾好自己！  
演唱会结束后，队长提议出去吃一餐，吴世勋摁灭手机，踌躇说道，哥你们去吧我不太舒服想先回去睡会。  
屏幕在变黑之前显示着一条未署名的短信，我想见你，以及一串地址。  
吴世勋匆匆带了只口罩，来到他们入住的酒店旁一个极不显眼的小旅馆，因为有酒店的存在，这家旅馆显然没什么生意，两个前台支着头在打瞌睡。  
吴世勋来到那人给的房间号前，抬手刚敲了一下门，那扇木门便从里面打开，吴世勋被一道极大的力量拉进去，一股淡淡的薄荷味袭来，在他反应过来前嘴唇就被人挟住，他整个人被压在门上，身上的人迫切地啃咬着他的唇瓣，一只手不安分地在游离在腰肢处，另一只手摸到门把干脆地落了锁。  
房里没有开灯，黑暗中所有感官都被放大，吴世勋伸手握住那人的后颈想把人拉开，直觉告诉他这人今晚不对劲，结果他刚一动作就听到了身上人难耐的声音，吴世勋，操我。  
他被这么直白的一句话惊到忘记手上的动作，不过怔愣片刻，吴亦凡便已经探身下去，隔着裤子用脸磨蹭那处，吴世勋在演唱会结束后换了一条休闲的运动裤，本来是为了舒服结果却方便了他。  
用手拉下那条松松垮垮的运动裤，吴世勋和他一样，穿运动裤总不爱系裤带，任由那两根带子左右垂荡，也不知道是谁把谁带偏的。  
柔软棉裤下包裹的东西有多么温暖，吴亦凡最清楚，也因此更加心痒难耐。  
吴世勋经不得刺激，而他又深知他所有的敏感点。  
吴亦凡凑近那活儿深深地吸了口气，痴迷般露出了微笑，像只乖顺的猫儿伸出舌头浅浅地舔弄一下，又不够似的用舌尖在那一团打转，口水润湿了那一块布料，底下的东西逐渐苏醒向上顶出一个形状，吴亦凡痴痴地笑了起来，用牙齿咬住内裤边缓缓扯下来，弹出来又立马站得挺直的阴茎差点打到他脸上。  
别，嘴上这么说吴世勋的十指却插进了吴亦凡的发丝，仰起的细长脖颈上铺了一层薄汗，喉结不自觉地吞咽。  
吴亦凡用两只手撸了几下便毫不犹豫地张开嘴含住顶端，湿滑的舌头顺着柱身灵活地打转。  
吴世勋只觉得自己浑身的血液都在急不可待地涌向下腹，欲望来得又凶又急，而始作俑者还在不停地含弄吮吸。  
小心地用唇瓣包住自己的牙齿，吴亦凡没有任何预兆就来了个深喉，虽然被堵塞喉管的感觉并不好受，但这带给吴世勋的快感更为强烈直接，果然这几下刺激得他紧紧抓住吴亦凡的头发，一直刻意压制的喘息声也泄了出口。  
吴亦凡吐出嘴里沉甸甸的物什，转头在腿根内侧的软肉上轻轻咬了一口，吴世勋怕痒，往后缩的同时一把抓住他的手臂，去床上。  
吴亦凡借着他的力量站起身，双手勾住吴世勋的脖子带着人倒向左边，原来这旅馆简陋得一开门便挨着床。


End file.
